Black Feathers
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: 'Ikebukuro is a large and renowned kingdom, known for housing supernatural and mythological creatures-Naga, Sirens, Demons, Shapeshifters, and the rarest and yet most interesting of them all-Fallen Angels.' ShizuoxIzayaxKasuka threesome, T for now, language, i do not own Durarara!


**So this is the last story I'm gonna post until I move to the states. Hope you guys like it! I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

My name is Shizuo Heiwajima. I'm the 16-year-old prince of my kingdom, called Ikebukuro, and I am heir to the throne. The only problem is my monstrous strength and my short temper. Those two together are a bad combination.

Ikebukuro is a large and renowned kingdom, known for housing supernatural and mythological creatures-Naga, Sirens, Demons, Shapeshifters, and the rarest and yet most interesting of them all-Fallen Angels. My 15 year old brother Kasuka has a fascination for them, but I honestly don't care much for them. They were kicked out of "Heaven" for a reason. And that reason is committing a sin.

Today father was busy, and Kasuka and I decided to take a walk in the woods to escape the air, heavy and tense. It seemed as though Father and Mother had another fight, most likely about my monstrous strength. It's what they fight about the most. Father keeps me as his heir because he believes that a strong king could protect our kingdom better than he ever could. But Mother wants him to make Kasuka heir. She, like many others, fears my strength. It makes me feel…ashamed.

I felt content out in the woods. My dyed blonde hair moved with the faint wind, and my mocha brown eyes took in the green scenery. The peaceful atmosphere was shatter by a slight pained groan.

"Damn it…"

We followed the sound of the groan to find a man sitting in a clearing, curled inward on himself. He looked up as we approached.

He had short raven black hair and bloody red eyes. He wore only a pair of jeans, and two black 8 foot wings lay flat against the ground at either side of him.

A Fallen Angel.

I stared at him for a moment before muttering "You piss me off." There was something about the smirk on his face and the air around him that sent my blood boiling.

"That's a rude thing to say to someone you hardly know," he said. He paused, and then continued with "Shizu-chan."

"Don't call me that!" I shouted, "And how do you know my name?!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He stopped suddenly and breathed in heavily, a shudder passing through his wings. It was then that I noticed the blood pooling around him from his abdomen area.

"Your injured," I stated bluntly.

"Thank you so much for pointing out the obvious, Shizu-chan," he hissed, teeth gritted.

"Shizu-nii," Kasuka said, turning to me with his usual blank expression, "We should take him back. Mother and Father would be angry if we left him here to die."

"I prefer he died right now," I said, clenching my fists.

"Shizu-nii," Kasuka sighed, "Father should know of a Fallen Angel in his kingdom. You know how rare they are."

I sighed intensely. "Fine. Only because Father should know." I walked over to the flea-because that's what he was, a flea-and picked him up bridal style despite his protests. Carrying him easily, I followed Kasuka home. I then lay him on the couch in the main room and went to find Father.

I found him in his study, tearing up paperwork with a frustrated look on his face. For a split second I reconsidered entering, but in the end forced myself to. "Father?"

Father looked up. "Is something wrong, Shizuo?"

"Kasuka and I found an injured Fallen Angel in the woods," I mumbled.

"You did?" Father seemed to forget about his frustration-not too much of a surprise, considering he shares Kasuka's fascination with Fallen Angels-and was out of the door before I could process what had happened. He said behind himself "Get Shinra!"

I groaned. When he wasn't needed, Shinra was usually spending time with his Fiancée, Celty, and in all honestly, the guys was my friend but his obsession with Celty annoyed the crap out of me.

I arrived at his room and found him cleaning some syringes, humming to himself.

"Shinra," I said.

The brunette looked up, staring at me through his glasses. "Shizuo-kun! Did you need something?"

"Kasuka and I found an injured Fallen Angel," I said, "Father wants you to help him."

Shinra nodded and put down the syringe and cloth, picking up a first aid kit instead. "Lead the way."

I led him to the flea, who was curled into a fetal position, clenching his abdomen and trying to stop the bleeding. Shinra went to work, and before long, fresh gauze was around his waist area.

"Who are you?" asked Father.

The flea sat up and smirked at me, and I felt my blood boiling again. "My name is Izaya Orihara, and you are the King of Ikebukuro. These two are your sons, your heir Shizuo and his brother Kasuka, also known as Yuuhei to your subjects. And the doctor is Shinra Kishitani."

Father seemed stunned, as well as Shinra. I was too. "How do you know all this?" asked Shinra.

Izaya chuckled. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

…**sorry for the abrupt ending. I hit a dead end. Anyway! See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
